Marijuana changed my life
by Mommyof1
Summary: Bella just moved to California from NC, is it all she dreamed will her new friends Alice and Edward help her feel at home in there appartment complex the three share. Will Edward and Bella become more than friends? How will her herb use be accepted. Mild language, sex, smoking marijuana.
1. Sweet buds and sweet beginnings

This is my first story so sorry if it sucks, Rated M for a reason.

Bella just moved from North Carolina to California and it had been the best decision of her life. When she was 16 she discovered her remedy for her anxiety and depression. The beautiful cannabis plant. Though illegal in NC she had began to use it recreationally, with her now ex-boyfriend Sam, and all her worries had vanished the moment her lighter touched the bright green and purple, grape scented weed that laid in a bright green bowl that sat in the Zong that sat perched in her lap. Her hand gripped on the sides of the rigged z-shaped glass piece, has she slowly sucked the smoke up through the tube her lips puckered as she pulled the bowl and cleared all the smoke. Holding it in as long as she could, like she saw Sam do she then blew it out in a big cloud, relishing in the intoxicating humming feeling her body was receiving. She felt all bubbly and happy, for once since she was a kid she felt absolutely at peace.

That began her plan to go to California, she new her medicine should be allowed to her legally.

She moved in with her Grandmother Marie and began working at a local cvs after saving for 4 years on her Twentieth birthday her grandmother surprised her with a plane ticket to California and keys to an appartment her grandmother purchased for her, attatched were car keys for a 2014 Toyota Carola. She gave a sorrowful goodbye and gathered a suit case of sweet tea along with her belongings and set off.

* * *

When Bella had arrived a sign was waiting for her a young brunette was almost hidden by it. As Bella approached she saw that attached to the black leggings and cream knit sweater was a tiny girl her age with spikey dark hair with a beaming smile, her green eyes lit up as Bella approached.

"Hey! I'm Alice Branden, you must Bella Swan" she greeted pulling me in a hug, " we're gonna be great friends" .

"Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you"

"You as well Bella"

"but... Who are you exactly, not to sound rude for your hopotality.."

She smiled and looked down sheepish.

"Im so sorry, I just got so excited to finally meet you" she grinned big and pulled me tward the baggage claim, "I live in the apartment you rented, in appartment A, just above yours and my brother Edward lives in apartment C below you"

I was happy to now have a familiar face that would be living so close, a possible smoke buddy since I knew no one here.

"That's great!" I blushed at my excited outburst, "it will be nibe to know someone since I'm new here"

she helped grab my bags and we walked out where a blie Carola was waiting, mine I assumed.

"your grandma is friends with my mom Esme the landlord, they used to pine together way back when I hear" Alice giggled helping me load my bags.

That sounded like gran, always doing the unexpected, that's why I chose to live with her instead of my uptight mom once I began smoking.

"do you smoke?" I tried to ask non-chalontly

she beemed "yes! Do you?" With a Hopeful glint in her eyes,

I smiled brightly in responce "yes, I'm trying to get my medical Marijuana licence asap"

"I got mine last year to help with my ADHD" she seamed to still have the problem as she looked at everything in the car as if it killed her not to inspect everything.

Pulling off from the airport tward our Apartment Alice reached behind her and grabbed a box I hadent seen. "your grandma sent this in the mail" she handed me the open box, " I was told to open it to get the keys out" she smiled, proud of herself for not snooping I assume, but excited to see what else was inside.

"thanks" I smiled opening the box and looking inside, I wallet caught my eye.

Oppening it to reveal a black credit card, and we all now what a black MasterCard means. And 500$ in cash, and a picture of gran and me, high as hell I might add, HAHA I had to call gran tonight and thank her. Also in the box was a card with a number for her Doctor friend, and two new bowls and a small gllitter dusted jar for my herb. I smiled, thankful for gran's thoughtfulness.

I looked up see Alice beeming again, "oh yes! We will be great friends"

We pulled up to a triple stack appartment complex, it looked gorgeous, a big rose and daffodil garden stood out front.

"this is lovely" I smiled engorged in the view, looking over seeing Alice get out I followed suit.

"thanks my mom Esme disigned it, I told you about her right? She smoked with your grandma, she adopted me and Edward so we aren't really related but he's my brother..." as she kept rambaling I took in the view for amother greedy moment then bent over to retrieve my bags from the backseat.

Heairing the sexiest voice, that instantly made my head spin with dirty thoughts I listened intently, still bent over. Thankful for my dark ripped skinny jeans I had on that I paired with a old tight ACDC shirt an ugh boots.

"can I help Alice" the god said " please introduce me to your gorgeous friend"

I stood straight and turned around meeting another pair of gorgeos green eyes similar to Alice, though a shade lighter with a smoldering look shining through.

"Hey Edward, I'm Bella".


	2. Sweet buds and danker buds

**i do not own any characters just their personality.**

* * *

I smlied as he looked at me for a second longer than neccesary before opening that beautiful mouth of his.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to finally meet you" he smiled sticking his had out, I shook it and held it probably too long but he didn't complain.

"I'll get those" he grabbed the last too bags and we walked towards the entrance.

there was a small entryway that leg to steps and an elevator, we chose the elevator and made our way to level B which housed my appartment.

Alice perks up once we get to the door "your gran had Esme decorate for you I hope you don't mind and there are saposed to be more boxes inside with stuff for you"

i opened the appartment to be greeted with the livingroom with a big red plush couch in front of a big 30in flatscreen TV and all my movies had been stacked on the shelf under the TV.

A kitchen was to my right with a big island and bar stools a box sat attop the counter I walked over and opened it with Alice in tow, i laughed, she gasped. Insided was a jar of purple buds and a jar of lime green and white buds, both strands me and gran had grew and harvested this year. Beside the jars were 5 bottles, one American Honey, Jack Daniels, Sky Vodka, HenassyVSOP, and a fifth of Coconut Ciroc.

I piled the items back in the box except the bud and the Jack I put that in the freezer and took the bud back to my room. It was gorgeous, lavender walls and a big bed covered in a dark purple comforter, I set the jars on my nightstand and went back to the kitchen where Edward looked awe struck.

"you smoke!?" he all but yelled in excitement

"haha" I blushed profoundly pink "yea I do, is that a problem" i asked, not sure if he knew Alice smoked.

"no! Me and Alice do too, I just didn't think we'd be lucky enough to get another person who smoked to share the complex with" he smirkerked, his bronze hair shaking slightly as he laughed, I took a moment to admire his orange polo that hugged his muscles and his snif fitted jeans that showed black converse clad feet.

He smirked again at my gawking at him, "where do you want these" he asked pointing to the rest of my bags.

"oh, in here, sorry" I blushed grabbing a bag of the floor along with Alice and Edward and led them to my room.

"Esme did great!" Alice exclaimed looking around my room placing a bag on my bed as Edward added his two to the pile.

"I'll have to thank her, I love it" I smiled appriciativly, then spotted a box peeking from mynew closet, I turned and grabbed it, it was heavy feeling.

Opening it I saw why, all my pieces were in It, I pulled out my Zong Toto( it takes you out of this world, hence the OZ reference) and my swirly pink bong Glenda (good witch, again OZ) and matching ash catcher. Then I grabbed my assortment of bowls.

blue/white/red bowl- Captin America

yellow and blue swirled bowl- Sunshine

white bowl- Casper

red and white with black spots- Cruella (100 Dalmations reference)

after the bowls were all set on my bed I added my chrome grey Sherlock pipe named Watson, and a genie lamp looking hookah pipe I turned to Alice and Edward who were looking intently on my pieces, I smiled, me and gran had purchased a lot of pieces over the past 4 years.

I pointed to each piece as I stated their names "Toto, Glenda, Captin America, Sunshine, Casper, Cruella, Watson, and Aladan." I smiled down at my collection as Edward turned to me, "your fucking awesome, Emmett is gonna love you" he smiled

"and Rose will love your pot" Alice smiled looking over to my jars on the night stand.

"who are they" I questioned starting to unpack my bags, "our other brother, he moved out of here 4 months ago when he moved in with Rose, she is my boyfriend Jasper's sister and Emmett's girlfriend, they'll come by later" Alice smiled at me and came to help me put my clothes up, "sounds cool" it would be nice to know some people outside of my apartment.

"nice taste" Alice smiled holding up a pile of lace thongs and boyshort underwear in her arms, I blushed and took them in my arms, "thanks" I mumbled.

"Don't be embarrassed they are sexy and really cute, aren't they Edward" she smiled up at her brother who was staring at me with a smirk, "very sexy, but don't lose that blush" he smirked and winked.

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (mental scream)

"Thanks?" It came out as a question he smiled and Alice nudged my arm holding a pile of jeans, putting me back on the task at hand.

once all my clothes and of course my tea was put up I grabbed Toto and a bud of grape ape from the jar and came to the kitchen where Alice and Edward were waiting.

"Me and gran just finished harvesting the buds, they're dank as hell" I smiled and broke up the stinky bud and packed the zong, "got a light? Mine is in my purse with my cigs" Edward handed me a green BIC "thanks" I blushed as our fingers touched.

I lit the bowl and inhaled deeply enjoying the burn it gave my throat, and cleared the hit, I put the Zong down inhaling fresh air and holding it in a moment before releasing a cloud of smoke, it smelt heavenly and tasted of grapes. Edward stared at me and Alice looked down.

"what" I didnt know what I did wrong.

"i can't do that" Alice looked like a little kid who didn't get a cookie for dessert, "even Rose can't clear that much smoke and not cough" she looked up and then her frown became a smile " teach me?!" I nodded smiling in agreement.

"That was amazinG" Edward smiled " I think you'll do just fine here"

as I lie the bowl for Alice I kept telling her to keep breathing in,to imagine kissing someone and needing air but not stoping, instant understanding she took in an extra hit and then I pulled out the bowl " clear it slowly" she did and held it in, half as long as I did but didn't cough as she exhaled, giggling as her eyes glazed over. "I did it! And that shit is amazing" she sang out as we heard a knock on the door. Handing Toto to Edward, Alice danced to the door.

"It's Jasper, Rose and Emmett" they entered and I couldn't believe so many beautiful people could exist in one room without the world falling out of rotation.

"Hey I'm Bella" I smiled reaching for the zong from Edward, "and this beaut is Toto" she lit the bowl smiling as Emmett laughed at Toto. After exhaling a rather larger hit, I found I was being stared at agian.

"She smokes and she is cool as hell" Alice smiled taking the newly packed Zong "look what she taught me " beeminh with pride as she showed off her new toking skill.

"And you've only been here a day!" Emmett laughed and came and picked me up in a bear hug.

"I'm Emmett, your new best friend. And this is my Rose" he smiled at the gorgeous blond showing his dimples.

"and her brother and Alice's boyfriend Jasper" the blond male smiled and I nodded to him.

Rose walked over " hey, whatcha smoking " she said eying the weed, I smiled and went to my room and grabbed the jars ""grape ape" and "white widow/master Kush"" she looked at them with awe then she did what I least expected, she kissed me.

Foreal like kissed me!

i looked and saw everyone staring, Rose smiled "I love you"

"she's perfect" she said to Emmett, who looked bewildered.

well I sure feel approved as the new tenant.

Review!3


	3. Smoke sesh and Tat talk

I don't own any characters!

* * *

I was still feeling bewildered from getting a kiss from Rose, but quickly gaining back my composure.

I smiled "I like you guys" being sincere.

They all grinned and I took time to appreciate their appearances:

Rose with her tall (even without her ruby red pumps) curvy frame was adorned in dark skinny jeans and an off the shoulder black sweater, with swirls of red dots. A classic pearl necklace shown through her long blonde waves that cascaded around her face and over her busty chest Like Vanilla.

Holding her around the waist was Emmett, brunette with short hair, his muscles were huge, bulging out of his Patriots Jersey. It hung low over his faded Rangler jeans, his nike's hugged his big feet. Dimples popping out around his smile.

Beside them was Alice and Jasper. Alice still had on her leggings and sweater dress and now only hot pink sock, having dtched her shoes at the door. Jasper was a shaggy blonde with ice blue eyes and had a tight white t-shirt on, over blue jeans and cowboy boots.

Edward still looking gorgeous. *wink *

"you have "Cheech and Chong!" " Emmett was waving the DVD over his head.

"you wanna watch and smoke?"i asking, cause to be honest, any movie is better with some weed. But Cheech and Chong was MEANT to be watched while toking. Truth.

They all grinned up at me while finding a place to sit, when an idea struck me...

"wait!" They all looked at me and I blushed, Edward smirked, "follow me" I turned tward my room, them following in my steps.

I went to my bed where my pieces were layed out, spotting another box peaking from behind my pillow I opened it up to reveal my green "HULK" steam roller and my purple and black gas mask "Onyx" and then I saw new pieces. A tan bowl that had pale blue feathers and red and yellow swirls and two black streaks at the mouth piece, I dubed her "Pocahontas" . And a black bowl with a white outine of a bow tie "Bond" & a Baby pink bowl with a Red lipstick kiss on the base "smooches" I added them to the pile on the bed.

I turned to see the group stairing in awe at my collection, I looked down and pointed naming my little glass family.

Smiling from ear to ear, I loved my collection and new found pieces,

"Everyone, meet: Toto the Zong, Glenda the good witch bong, Captain America bowl, Sunshine bowl, Casper the friendly bowl, Cruella the bitchy bowl, Watson the Sherlock pipe, Aladdin the hookah, Hulk the steam roller, Onyx the gas mask, Pocahontas peace bowl, 007 Bond bowl, and Smooches the flirty bowl"

I laughed as they just starred at them all, I pretended to wipe drool from Edward's chin, and smirked.

"pick your poison, don't be shy" I grabbed my favorite Zong Toto, they still hadn't moved.

"guys?!" i shouted, breaking the trance.

There was a rush of movement and I took a look at everyone'a choices.

Alice had Glenda, Jasper held Casper, Emmett had grabbed Hulk grinning ear to ear. Rosalie had Cruella and Edward had Watson. I grabbed my jars and headed to the living room and sat on the couch and put my jars and Toto on the coffee table in front of me. I went and grabbed my grinder and a magazine to break the herb on.

When I returned Edward was on the couch so I sat back down beside him, he smiled, "You have a lot of great pieces" he stated admiring Watson and Toto, "And creative Names for them too" he snickered.

Jasper and Emmett joined in from there spots on the floor admiring my xbox at the same time looking at Hulk and Casper. "foreal their sick" they grinned.

"Thanks, I love being able to smoke a different piece according to my mood, but Toto here is my favorite" a sat up breaking down a bud and packing it in Toto's bowl.

I took in a big hit and created the Zong of smoke once the bowl turned to ash. Blowing out the smoke I stood and put in Cheech and Chong in the DVD player.

"so who's next?" i asked to the group before taking a seat back beside Edward.

"me?" Edward asked with a hopeful smile.

i grabbed Watson from him and packed it, handing it back with a lighter.

He smiled inhaling the smoke he tuned to me "what mood do you associate with Watson here" he said with chocked breath before exhaling the smoke.

"well I use Watson when I used to smoke while studying, and when reading so I guess... When I'm feeling smart or curious" it was the truth but I felt it sounded lame.

He nodded, still hitting the pipe till it cashed out, his eyes glazed over, " I think me and Watson will get along just fine" he laughed.

I turned to Alice and Rose " wanna hit?"

They smiled, "me" they said together then glared at each other.

Hmmmm hyper neighbor or blonde who kissed me? ...Choices Choices.

I laughed " you two decide, I'm gonna get more comfortable" I stood and headed to my room, opening a suit case I grabbed my Led Zeppelin yellow crop top and black Victoria Secret sweat pants. Changing I pulled my long curls into a messy bun. I walked back out.

"damn" Edward was starring at my stomach, noticing the two guns tattooed where my stomach meets my hips pointing down as if in holsters.

"yea I'm into tats" I tried to laugh it off, but everyone was starring. I couldn't help but blush.

"Your perfect" Alice beamed

I sat down and prepared for the tat talk that was expending.

* * *

Review!


End file.
